Harvest MoonWhat You Don't Know
by xXHeartxofxTwilightXx
Summary: He was her lifeline; and the village idiot. She was the cousin, and the person that lost passion for life. She comes to the valley, seeking escape from the pain. Will anything go right for her? OCX?, Jack male farmer XMuffy, and other couples to decide
1. Chapter 1

What You Don't Know -Harvest Moon

Chapter One: If Your Love is True

-Winter the 15th, Saturday, 11:43 p.m.-

Rock was sitting at the bar, silently thinking to himself. To those who knew him, it was a strange sight, since he usually uses his brain about five percent of the day. While thinking, he narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, scratching his blonde head as though trying to think up a solution to something. He snapped back into reality at the sound of giggling, only to get an even more confused look in his eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked the bars waitress, Muffy.

Muffy stifled her giggling, pushing her blonde bouncy hair away from her face. "I'm sorry- it's just.. I've never seen you think so hard before. Is something wrong? Something I can help you with?" the concerned waitress questioned.

Rock shifted in his seat. "I don't think anyone can help with this problem.." he admitted.

The men, and few ladies around him cast him a worried glance, concerned about what could be troubling their village idiot.

"I'll see you guys later." Rock mumbled, putting the money for his drink down and leaving the Blue Bar.

He slowly walked towards home; the Inner Inn. Once inside, he decided to hang out around the lobby, since he had nothing else to do. He sat down at the couch, thinking about what happened the week before.

-Winter the 8th-

I just finished brushing my smooth, blonde hair. 'Woke up earlier then usual; it's only 10:30 a.m.!' I thought to myself. I mentally gave myself a big pat on the back for that: I NEVER wake up THIS early!

I walked out from my room, heading down to the lobby.

"Mornin' Pops, Mornin' Mom." I called, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

My mom smiled, her brown eyes beaming. "Morning Rock. My you're up early, huh?" She stated.

I only answered with a chuckle.

"Oh!" My dad exclaimed.

My mom and I turned towards him."What's wrong?" my mom asked.

My dad smiled. "Your Aunt sent us a letter, inviting us to your cousin's Musical performance in the city...She gave an extra ticket for you to bring a friend." He explained.

I smiled. "Sweet! I'll get to see Sapphire!" I exclaimed.

You see, Sapphire is my cousin that lives in the city, and even though I'm a good 5 years older than her, we're really tight! I haven't seen her in two years, since her parents divorced...I hope she's doing well.

"So, Rock.." My dad started, breaking me from my thoughts. "Who will you bring with you?" my dad asked.

I thought for a second, but then shrugged.

"I dunno, I'll ask around town." I stated, running out of the Inn.

I stood in front of the entrance, looking at the clear blue sky as I thought about who to bring. "Let's see... who to bring?" I started thinking.

'Griffon? Nah, he's too busy running the bar.. Muffy? Nope; a bit too old for a date.. Marlin? ..No, he annoys me.. Celia? Oh HELL no! Marlin would beat me senseless! I don't really talk to Flora OR Carter, so they wouldn't do... Daryl is a freak.. Gustafa probably wouldn't go.. Cody is busy doing.. Whatever he does. Dang! Who CAN I take?'

"Hello Rock, how are you today?"

I turned around to see Lumina and smiled. 'Perfect!' I thought.

"You wanna go to the city with me babe?" I asked.

Lumina's pale complexion went strawberry. "Excuse me?" she squeaked, a hint of anger seen in her golden brown eyes.

I sweatdropped. "What I mean is," I quickly started,"My cousin plays the piano, like you, and is performing in a concert in the city..We have an extra ticket so.. Ya want to come babe?"

Lumina smiled. "Sure! I'd love to meet your cousin!" she exclaimed. "Let me go home and ask Auntie Romana if it's okay."

And with that, she walked off.

--

Rock leaned against the back of the couch, relieved that it was quiet for once in the lobby. He smirked. "I think Sapphire hooked me up without knowing it.." he thought out loud.

He then shook his head, as Sapphire's sad eyes resurfaced from his memory...

-Winter the 10th-

Rock walked around City Hall with his parents and Lumina, taking in the grand sites of the city. "Wow, you never told me you were related to the Davids Prodigy! " Lumina exclaimed.

"Lumina?"

"Hmm?"

"Davids is MY last name too!" Rock exclaimed.

Lumina laughed nervously, embarrassed for forgetting that. "Oh.. Well, there are a lot of Davids in the world you know.." Lumina stated, trying to regain composure.

"Wow.. I have a LOT of relatives then!" Rock exclaimed, with a goofy grin.

Lumina sighed hopelessly; not sure if he was serious, or just joking.

"Oh, there she is!" Ruby piped, rushing forward. Tim, Rock, and Lumina followed.

—

I followed Rock and his parents, only to come face to face with the teen I admire. Not only was she good at playing the piano, but she was pretty, too. Fair skin, thin body, lush ice blue hair that gracefully fell a top her left shoulder (She had it in an angled pony-tail). Not to mention, she was a year younger than me- 15 years old.

I smiled, shaking her hand. "Hello, It's an honor to meet you. My name is Lumina."

--

Sapphire's stoic expression cracked into a ghost of a smile, shaking Lumina's hand. "Hi, I'm Sapphire, Rock's cousin." she said, her voice soft.

Lumina smiled. " I'm looking forward to hearing you play." Lumina said.

Sapphire's smile grew a tad wider. "Thank you; you know, I have heard of you too." Sapphire stated.

"REALLY?!"

Sapphire nodded. "Maybe we can share our techniques sometime." Sapphire generously offered.

Lumina smiled. "It would be a pleasure!"

Rock, Tim and Ruby smiled.

"How are you honey?" Ruby cooed, hugging her niece.

Sapphire smiled, her cold, blue eyes going warm. "I'm okay.. Just not used to moving back and forth each month." Sapphire admitted

Tim patted her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be all right."

Rock dashed up to his cousin, putting her in a playful head-lock. "Ack! Rock, my hair!" Sapphire complained, yet couldn't help but laugh.

"Good Looks and hair must be a Davids thing; you look great cuz! " Rock exclaimed.

Sapphire laughed. "Thanks! You look nice as well!" She complimented.

Rock released her from the head-lock, pulling her into a tight hug. Crsytal smiled,"Man I missed you.." she whispered.

Rock pulled away, smirking. "You're always welcome to the Inner Inn." He reminded.

Sapphire smiled, as a silent way of saying "Thank you".

The cousin to cousin conversation was interrupted when a young man with black hair and green eyes approached the group.

Sapphire smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Rock raised an eyebrow as he saw the young man snake his arm around her waist. "Everyone, this is Johnothan, John for short." Sapphire explained.

"OhSo he's your friend then?" Ruby asked, smiling.

Sapphire nodded. "He's my .. Boyfriend." Sapphire admitted, blushing a bit.

Rock smiled, happy that his cousin seems to be moving along just fine, despite the awful experience she went through with her parents. "You better take great care of my baby cousin." Rock said, quite seriously as he eyed John.

John went serious as well."I will.." He said, flatly.

Lumina stared, mouth wide open at Rock; she had never seen him act like such a gentleman, especially when it came to a girl. Lumina blushed, a thought in her mind.

Before the conversation could continue, a deep voice shouted Sapphire's name. "Sapphire, honey!" Sapphire's dad exclaimed, rudely pushing John away as he squeezed Sapphire in a hug.

Sapphire frowned, knowing trouble was brewing. Lumina was confused by her unhappy expression, and asked Rock,"Hey, who is that?"

Rock turned to Lumina and whispered,"That's Sapphire's dad.."

"Oh.."

Lumina was genuinely surprised; She and her dad looked nothing alike, much like Rock looked nothing like HIS parents. Her dad had striking red hair, and green, vibrant eyes. From the way Rock quietly introduced Sapphire's dad, it seemed that the man wasn't the best father out there. From Lumina's point of view; he seemed like an everyday businessman. But; you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Oh, Derek, get your grimy hands off of my daughter!" a young looking woman with blonde hair exclaimed, prying the man away from Sapphire.

Lumina's eyes widened, staring from the woman, to Rock, to Derek, and then finally to Sapphire: Lumina then realized that Rock's family seems to have a variety of appearance, since nobody looked like they were related to anybody...

"Oh, Susan, you're causing a scene, as usual." Sapphire's father spat.

Sapphire seemed to shrink, not enjoying her parents' behavior at all.

"Me, causing a scene? YOU are the one hugging my daughter! Next thing you know you'll steal full custody of her." Sapphire's mother retorted, staring at her ex-husband as if he were a disease.

Derek laughed mirthlessly. "There you go again; jumping to conclusions!"

"Derek, Sis, not in front of the kids." Tim warned.

Sapphire's mother smiled. "Oh, of coarse.. I apologize." She said.

Derek only nodded.

Lumina was sub-conciously analyzing information about Rock's family. 'So..Rock is Tim and Ruby's son, and Susan is Tim's blood sister, and Sapphire is the daughter of Susan and Derek; Tim's brother in law. ..Yet, Rock and Sapphire have the same last name..' Lumina thought.

'Sapphire most likely took her Mother's maiden name when Susan and Derek divorced..' Lumina said, summing up the situation.

John had returned to Sapphire's side, and was silently comforting her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Sapphire turned to John, and whispered,"You'll watch me right? You'll watch the concert?" She asked, anxiously.

John hesitated, but then slowly nodded.

Sapphire smiled, as if he just saved her life. Rock couldn't help but feel there was something important based on the simple question she asked.

Sapphire bit her lip, walking past her parents. "I.. Have to go get ready.." She mumbled, running off.

Rock, Lumina, and Rock and Sapphire's parents sat together, as the introduction began.

"And now, the one and only, Sapphire Davids, the pianist prodigy!"

Sapphire came onto the stage with the usual solemn look on her face. She approached the microphone, hesitating as she looked throughout the audience, as if looking for someone. After a few moments, she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She opened them with a new expression on her face; an expression that showed.. Remorse?

"The song I'm about to play, is an unnamed song I composed.." She stated, and then went to her seat at the piano.

Sapphire took a breathe, and then started playing, her fingers practically flowing about each key on the piano, being combined to form a soft, melancholy melody. The song sounded so sweet to the ears, yet it seemed to tell a sad story. It seemed as though Sapphire's deepest thoughts were coded into the song; coded so that only she would understand. Rock silently gasped when he saw her face; he had never seen her wear that expression before. He had never seen her cry

--

Rock sighed, getting up from the couch. 'I shouldn't worry; Sapphire DID tell me that she cried out of emotion.. Yet why didn't I fully believe her?' He thought.

He shrugged it off, looking at the clock. "Woah; 12:30 a.m.; I better get to bed." He said, heading for the stairs.

Right as he passed by the telephone, it started to ring. He jumped up, startled by the sudden ringing. He quirked an eyebrow 'Who in the world calls at this hour?' he thought.

He shrugged it off; picking up the phone before its ringing woke anybody up.

"Hello?" he asked through the phone, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"R-Rock?" Someone from the opposite line sobbed, making his name barely audible.

"Sapphire? Is that you?" Rock questioned, concern now in his voice.

He didn't receive an answer.

"Sapphire, are you okay?"

"...Is that offer still standing?" Sapphire asked, barely over a whisper.

Rock's eyes narrowed, and he knew exactly where she was going with this. "Yeah; hold on, let me get mom." Rock said, putting the phone gently on the desk as he went to get his parents.

Somewhere in a small town, in the local Inn and Bar

Tonight, and Doug's Inn, people were curious about their mysterious guest; who was at the moment occupying the telephone. A young man with blonde hair sat at the stool closest to the telephone; his blue eyes gazing at the blue haired girl, practically sobbing into the phone.

"Hi..Aunt Ruby?" the blue haired girl croaked.

"I-I'm okay..I was just wondering if I was welcome..to stay at the Inn?"

"N-no..I came alone.." The girl barely spoke, and broke out into fresh sobs.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ruby...I couldn't stand them anymore..I couldn't stand to see them fight..I can't live in the city anymore.."

The bar was unusually quiet, everyone seemed to be listening in to this girls phone call.

" I can? Thank you Aunt Ruby, I really appreciate it...thank you.." The girl sobbed.

A young man, wearing a hat with the word "UMA" on it called the waitress over.

"Psst! Hey, Ann?" The blonde asked.

Said Red-head waitress turned towards him. "What is it,Gray?" She asked.

Gray cocked his head towards where the blue haired girl was.

"What is an emotional 15 year old doing here?" He asked, seemingly annoyed by her public display.

Ann frowned. "Gray.. She ran away from home.." She whispered, glancing at the girl.

"Something must have happened; so she ran away from the city.. I don't know much myself.." Ann admitted.

The both of them glanced at the girl again, who put the phone back in its spot, and continued to silently sob. "Does she even have money?" Gray asked, somewhat curious.

Ann nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah; she seems to come from a rich family."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Great, another reason to dislike her. I hope she doesn't stay for long..." Gray grumbled.

Ann frowned, slapping him upside his head, making his hat fly off. "Don't be rude!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. "It takes a lot of courage for someone as young as her to run out on her own." Ann added, before walking off to help other costumers.

Gray rolled his eyes again, leaving from his seat and going to the counter.

"Hey, Doug, hand me a water, will you?" Gray asked.

"Not drinking tonight?" Doug; the cook and server at the bar asked.

Gray shook his head. "Nah, drinking doesn't really interest me." Gray said, taking the water.

The young lady that was sitting next to the blonde haired young man turned to him, wide eyed. " Yurrr, Crrazzeh!" She slurred, wobbling in her seat.

The blonde haired man pushed his glasses up, sighing. "Karen, I think you had a bit too much to drink tonight.." He said, matter-of-factly.

The brunnete, Karen, turned towards Rick, the blonde haired young man, staring at him cross-eyed. "Wellllll youuu knnow WHAT?" She asked, bobbing from side to side.

Rick gave a blank stare. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Youuuu ssslleeep wiiith CHICKENS!" Karen exclaimed, a goofy grin.

Gray smirked, amused. Some of the people that heard her couldn't help but chuckle a bit; even the mysterious 15 year old giggled a bit.

Rick looked offended, and blushed. "I don't sleep with chickens.." he mumbled.

"WHAT?! Ssso you DOOOO ssleep with chickens?!" Karen slurred.

"Evverrybody! Rick jusst admitted he sssleeps with chickenss!" Karen exclaimed.

There were a few chuckles and giggles throughout the bar, and Rick sighed in annoyance, holding Karen's arm. "Karen, it's time for you to head home." He said.

"What?! Whhyy?" She asked.

"Because...Let's go." Rick said, leading her out of the bar.

While everyone went back to their usual business, The 15 year old watched as the two headed out of the bar, and then looked down at the floor.

'The countryside sure is interesting..' She thought, biting her lip.

"What's your name?" Someone asked coldly.

The blue haired girl blinked, looking in the direction of the voice.

Gray had a cold, annoyed expression on his face, as he stared back at the girl. The girl wasn't sure if he was the one who asked her, but his cold expression definitely didn't make her happy. She looked down, not wanting to see his cold eyes.

"Well? You have a name, don't you?" Gray asked, more roughly.

"..My name is Sapphire." the girl said, barely over a whisper.

"Sapphire? Well, Sapphire, let me give you a tip," Gray started, the same cold look in his eyes,"Why don't you practice how you publicly display yourself? Sobbing in a bar isn't very mature at all. You're like what? Fifteen?"

Sapphire began to give him a glare of her own, but slowly nodded.

"Well, maybe it's time you grew up, Sapphire. This isn't the city, people won't fawn over a crying young woman. So if you came for attention-"

"Just, shut up." Sapphire spat, interrupting him.

Gray glared at her. "What?" he asked.

Sapphire stood from her stool, wiping her cheeks dry. "Listen, I didn't come from the city, to try and "get attention". I'm fifteen, not five. I don't know what crawled up YOUR pants this morning but you have no reason to be so rude to somebody you don't even know. You don't know me; so back off." Sapphire spat.

And with that, she walked passed him, running up the stairs to her room. Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever.." He mumbled, heading to his room.

Sapphire rushed up to the top of the stairs, only to have "Mr. Grumpy McGrumpy Pants" follow her up. She glanced back, shooting him a deadly glare and then turned the corner and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply, making herself comfortable on one of the guest beds. She closed her eyes. 'He doesn't know me..' she thought.

Right after that thought, the door flew open, with Gray coming inside. "Don't you know how to knock?!" Sapphire exclaimed, getting really ticked off.

Gray closed the door, and then glared at Sapphire. Sapphire glared back. "Is that what you want? A glaring contest? FINE! I'll give you a glaring contest!" Sapphire spat, continuing her glare.

"See! That's what ALL the city slickers do; they come around here with some stupid sob story and walk all over the people that live here! You people always jump to idiotic decisions." Gray grumbled.

"Damn, I know you for not even five minutes and ALREADY feel the urge to beat you senselessly into a pulp!" She exclaimed.

"Don't give me that crap!" Gray shouted back.

This is when Sapphire snapped. "Don't give you crap? YOU are the one interrogating me and labeling me as some -" Sapphire swore venomously "- city slicker! All I want to do is run away from the stupid life I have now, but NO, you have to barge into the guest room and continue what should have ended back downstairs!"

Gray was stunned by her sudden outburst, but quickly went back to that glare. "Please.. "Run away from the stupid life I have now"? Who are you trying to fool! The only reason you're probably out here is to find some idiots to fawn and pay attention to you!" Gray argued.

Sapphire yelled in anger, chucking a pillow at Gray's face. "Go away!" She yelled, new tears forming into her eyes.

Gray rolled his eyes. "You're not going to make it long, with how immature you are." He said.

Gray was about to leave the room, when Sapphire whispered,"Oh yeah?"

Gray turned around, to see her standing.

"How would you feel, if your parents' relationship was ruined: all because of your existence? How would you feel, if you had to constantly see them arguing: all because of your existence?

How would you feel, if the one person that you trusted, the one person that you loved and depended on, suddenly left you to face the world alone? How would you feel if you felt that you were the only one who felt so miserable?!" Sapphire spat.

Gray stared wide-eyed, suddenly a bit afraid of the fifteen year old in front of him; spilling her emotions. Sapphire closed her eyes, turning around. "Please leave.." She whispered, in a much softer tone.

She waited, and soon heard Gray silently leave the room. Once he was gone, Sapphire went to her knees, and cried silently. "Johnathon.." she croaked, sobbing.

-Winter the 8th-

Sapphire ran through the snow, huffing and puffing as she dodged the numerous cars and taxi's that sped along the streets of the city. She continuously wiped her cheeks dry, wishing that the cold snow would just freeze her tears dry. She ran across another street, towards the city park. As she ran through the park, a figure leaning against a tree came into view; and Sapphire gave a weak smile, running a little faster. "John!" She exclaimed, running into his arms as she sobbed.

John stroked his fingers through her lush hair, hushing for her to stop crying. "Don't cry.. Everything will be all right.." He assured, hugging her tight.

"No it won't!" Sapphire yelled. "It'll just get worse!" She exclaimed, sobbing into his chest.

John rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "...Well then, what do you think you'll do?" he asked.

"..."Sapphire hesitated.

"Well?" John asked.

"John.. Run away with me." Sapphire pleaded.

John pulled away, staring into her eyes. "..What?" he asked.

"Run away with me.." Sapphire repeated, with pleading eyes.

"Sapphire.. I-"

"Don't say no." Sapphire pleaded.

She held his hands, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Johnathon, I love you.. And I completely trust you.. And I need you." Sapphire said.

John was about to say something, but Sapphire continued.

"Yes is the only answer I can bare; don't say no.."

John was silent, but wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You have two days to think about it.. If you'll come to my performance, and stay to listen to my song: That mean's you'll come with me.. If you'll come to my performance, but don't stay to listen to my song: That is a silent way of saying no." Sapphire said.

John stared into her eyes. "But.. Sapphire-

"Don't say no; just do this.. It'll be easier for me.." Sapphire said.

John sighed, thinking it over. "If you don't come with me; then we'll go our separate ways. It depends if your love is true. It's that simple." Sapphire said.

"Is there any way to change your mind?" John asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "No."

The green eyed male took her hands in his. "I understand.." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

--

Sapphire hugged her pillow, sobbing into it. "I thought you loved me.." she whispered, clutching her pillow tighter. "I guess I was wrong."


	2. Starry Night Festival

A/N: I forgot to mention this last time, I think, but the first two chapters take place BEFORE Jack and Jill move to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Sorry about that ; Oh, and reviews would be appreciated! ;

What You Don't Know- Harvest Moon

Chapter Two: Stuff Like That.. Won't Happen Anymore

-Winter the 16th-

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes, her cheeks feeling wet and hot. She rose from bed, wiping off any more signs of tears. 'What time is it?' she thought, standing from bed.

Sapphire sighed indifferently, looking out the window to meet the warmth of the sun. As beautiful as the morning seemed; it didn't touch a place in her heart. 'I'm not letting anybody make me feel like this again.. I won't give them the trouble.' Sapphire thought, turning away from the window.

She decided to change into different clothes; since she didn't bother to even do this last night. As she changed, she thought about what had happened in the past week, but quickly shook those thoughts towards the back of her mind. 'I can't think about him anymore.. I can't think about them anymore either...' Sapphire thought.

After changing into some more decent clothes: tight boot cut jeans, the black boots she wore yesterday (the only shoes she has at the moment), and a grey turtleneck sweater, with a light blue tank top underneath. She brushed out her hair, tying it up into a pony tail. With one last look at the mirror, she took her bag of belongings, and left the guest room.

--

Once she was downstairs, she looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 9:23 a.m. 'Dang.. Woke up later than I thought..' Sapphire thought.

Doug gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for the mis-conveniences yesterday, I hope you slept well though." Doug said.

Sapphire didn't smile, but she didn't frown either; her eyes became softer. "Don't worry; It's fine. I rested well." Sapphire assured.

Doug smiled. "That's good. So are you checking out for today?"

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, I have to make my way to Forget-Me-Not-Valley." She stated.

Doug nodded. "Well, at least eat before you leave." Doug insisted

Sapphire nodded again. "I'd be delighted, I love food." Sapphire admitted.

Doug's smile widened. "Well then; You're in for a quality meal."

--

Sapphire finished her food, sipping down the rest of her coffee. "Thanks Doug; That was an awesome meal." Sapphire said, cracking a small smile.

Ann, who had entered when Doug went to go cook the meal, smiled brightly. "You look a lot prettier when you smile! You should smile more often!" Ann exclaimed.

Sapphire blushed a bit. "Thanks Ann.. Your words are admirable."

Ann waved her hand. "Don't mention it." She said, still smiling.

Sapphire stood from her seat, putting on her pale blue jacket. She reached out to Doug with the money. Although, Doug held up his hands. "It's on the house." He said.

Sapphire smiled a bit again, and said,"Thanks."

"No problem, as long as you come to visit sometime. We enjoyed your company." Doug said.

Sapphire brushed her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I will come by from time to time; this place seems pretty nice." Sapphire stated.

Ann smiled. "You better come here! It's nice to chat with some girls from time to time."

Sapphire nodded, heading to the door. "Thank you... For your hospitality." Sapphire said, her voice soft and sweet.

Before she could head out the door, Ann stopped her. "Wait!" She said.

Sapphire turned around. "??"

"Where are you going? Maybe I can pop a letter to where you are." Ann said.

Sapphire smiled softly. "The Inner In, at Forget-Me-Not-Valley." Sapphire stated.

And with that, she left the Inn, on her way towards the Valley.

--

As she walked around the streets of Mineral Town, heading for the exit, she bumped into somebody who hadn't seen her and dropped their book.

"Oh, I apologize, I was kind of spacing out." Sapphire said, barely over a whisper, as she picked up the book for the person.

When she saw who she was apologizing to, her stare went cold.

"... Here." She said, handing the book to Gray.

Gray played around with the brim of his hat, slowly taking the book. "...Thanks.." He grumbled.

Sapphire nodded silently, and walked around him, not wanting anymore to do with him.

"I'm sorry... about yesterday." Gray called, making Sapphire stopped.

Sapphire slowly turned around, her expression not changing. "Whatever... I don't care about your opinions anymore; so you don't have to be nice to me." Sapphire replied.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm just trying to apologize." Gray said.

"And I'm trying to separate myself from something.. I accept your apology, but I still dislike you." Sapphire stated.

Gray gave her a challenging look. "Likewise." He spat.

Sapphire turned around. "Good; so don't bother me anymore." Sapphire said, swishing her hair off her shoulder as she started to walk away.

Gray cursed under his breathe- annoyed by her sudden cold demeanor.

"What crawled up HER pants this morning.." He muttered, mimicking what she had told him the night before.

He angrily gripped the sleeves of his coat, walking off towards his destination.

--

Sapphire's boots crunched the snow as she walked along the path towards the Valley, her mind set on one thing: Freedom. She continued along the path, excited to see Rock, Aunt Ruby, Uncle Tim, and Lumina. She shivered a bit from cold winter wind, but shrugged it off, continuing her journey. She felt really guilty for putting such a responsibility on her relatives; but was glad that they were willing to take her in. Somewhere along the path, she had started to see a farm, and smiled. "Thank goodness, civilization. " She whispered.

After officially entering the valley, the road became more ragged and dirty, which she really didn't mind. She started to pass the farm's territory, and heard voices out in the fields.

"Marlin, your doing it the wrong way!" a strong woman's voice bellowed.

"It's SOIL! And the season is WINTER! We can't even plant anything!" A male voice hollered.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks, watching the two argue. She found the woman to be 3 times her size; maybe four... or more.. And she had fiery hair, with strong eyes to match. She wore a light brown jacket, some work pants and red boots. To Sapphire; she seemed kind of scary.

There was also a decent looking man, at about the age of thirty; as Sapphire guessed. He strongly resembled Elvis Presley, and wore a black jacket, some work clothes, and worn out brown shoes. He must have been the one called "Marlin". He was currently groaning as the older woman yelled something about "keeping soil healthy during the winter" or something.

"That is still stupid!" Marlin objected. "It's soil; we shouldn't be messing with it during the winter."

The fiery headed woman gave him a dark glare, which even made Sapphire nervous; and she wasn't even near them.

"Are you saying that you know more about farming that I do?! The one that has been farming for a LONG TIME?!" The woman yelled.

Marlin sweatdropped, a comical nervous look on his face. "S-Sorry Vesta.." He mumbled.

Sapphire couldn't help but silently laugh at Marlin's expression. She soon stopped though, and brushed her fingers through her hair again. At some point in their argument, they turned towards Sapphire; finally noticing her. Sapphire returned the cold glare that Marlin was giving him, but then decided it was time for her to leave.

She walked on; away from the farm, and across a bridge. She smiled as she saw a familiar couple waiting outside the Inn. She waved to them, and they waved back, smiling. Sapphire found herself moving against her will; running towards them now. 'Or maybe.. I really do want to run.. Run to freedom as soon as possible.' She thought.

Either way, she ran, and was quickly embraced by Tim and Ruby. "Honey, It's okay; we're here now." Ruby said.

Sapphire nodded silently. "Thank you... Thank you so much." Sapphire mumbled.

Tim smiled. "Anytime." He said.

They released from the hug, and Sapphire looked around. "Where is that village idiot?" She asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Ruby laughed. "He went off somewhere; saying that he would be back soon."

Sapphire nodded. "Okay."

"Your room is where it always is, second floor, next door to Rock's room." Tim informed.

"Thanks guys.. I think I'm gonna put my stuff there and then walk around a little.." Sapphire stated.

Ruby nodded. "Okay, be careful, okay honey?" she said.

Sapphire nodded, heading for her room.

After putting her stuff away, she walked out of the inn, buttoning up her blue jacket. She turned left, heading towards what was labeled to be a bar. She hesitated, but entered the bar; to at least try to see what some of the townsfolk are like. The moment Sapphire entered the bar, dim light met her eyes, which was quite soothing compared to the bare white blanket of snow outside.

"Welcome to the Blue Bar!" A blonde exclaimed, her green orbs shining with energy.

Sapphire gave a small smile, waving.

"Oh, hey cuz! You here already?!" Rock exclaimed, twirling around in the stool.

The bar tender looked shocked at the mention of you and Rock being cousins; but you were used to that. Rock ran up to you and gave you a massive bear hug. "I'm happy you made it here, cuz!" He exclaimed.

Sapphire gave a warm smile. "You two.. Are related?" A deep, gruff voice spoke up.

Sapphire and Rock turned towards a man that seemed to be in about his.. Mid-forties, and he seemed like the head-honcho of the place.

Sapphire nodded slowly. "...I'm Sapphire." Sapphire quietly said.

Rock gave a cheesy smile. "You don't need to be so shy, Sapphire! Come on; let's sit and talk!" Rock said.

Sapphire glanced at the two behind the counter, and they smiled warmly at her. Sapphire gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay.."

--

"So, where are you coming from?" Griffon asked, as the conversation between the four had gotten more interesting.

"..The city." Sapphire answered.

"Really? And you came all the way here in about a day and a half? That's pretty fast." Muffy mused, surprised.

Sapphire nodded. "I left around midnight on the 14th.. So I guess that is what made me being here right now possible." Sapphire explained.

"What about your parents?" Griffon asked, sounding like some kind of concerned adult- which he technically was..

Sapphire frowned. "They can handle their own problems; they're better of..without me there." Sapphire said, barely over a whisper.

There was a silence for a moment, until Sapphire took out her wallet. "Can I have another non-alcoholic drink please?" She asked, handing Griffon some gold.

Griffon nodded, fixing up something sweet for her. Sapphire nodded in thanks, and was about to put her wallet away, until Muffy asked something.

"Who's that boy?" She asked.

Sapphire looked up. "This one? In the picture?" Sapphire said, pointing to the picture of John she still had in her wallet.

Muffy nodded. "He's...-"

"He's her boyfriend." Rock said, giving a crooked grin.

"Actually.. Ex-boyfriend.." Sapphire corrected.

Muffy gave an apologetic look. "Oh.. I'm sorry.." She said.

Sapphire shook her head. "It's okay, he didn't love me anyway.." Sapphire said quietly.

Rock blanked out, staring at Sapphire... 'The night at the concert.. It makes sense now..'He thought. Although; he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"So, what career do you want? Or are pursuing? " Griffon asked.

Sapphire sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair again. "Well.. I'm an ex-ballerina, an ex-pianist, and ex-composer..." Sapphire stated.

"Hmm... Seems you've had your share in the world of careers." Griffon stated.

Sapphire nodded. "Yeah.. But all that does now is bring back memories I don't want; so I quit everything." Sapphire explained.

"What are you going to do now?" Muffy asked.

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know.." she answered honestly.

Muffy smiled. "Don't worry; people around here usually always find their career paths when they feel most unsure about the future." Muffy said.

Sapphire smiled. "I hope I figure out what I'm gonna do then." She said.

The Door to the bar slowly creaked open, and a young woman with flaming red hair walked in. She wore an orange tank top, and a blue checkered vest; and despite the cold, white shorts with black high-tops. Sapphire and the young woman before her locked eyes, both staring at each other with the same, indifferent stare. "What are you lookin at?" The red head asked.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes "I think the question is what YOU are lookin at." Sapphire responded.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "You new around here?" She asked.

Sapphire's eyes softened a bit. "Yeah.."

"What's your name?" The red head asked, a now mellow expression on her face.

"Sapphire Davids." Sapphire said. "You?"

"Nami.. Just Nami." was her response.

Nami went up to the bar, joining the four. "Hello Griffin. I'd like a "blue punch" please." Nami said.

Griffin nodded. "Coming right up."

Muffy looked at Sapphire, who finished up her drink. "Sapphire.. You don't mind if I ask another question, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead."

".. I know you're only 17.. But, do you drink?" Muffy asked.

Rock decided to answer this one for her, and grinned. "Well, Sapphire knows that in the country; some people start drinking at younger ages than the city laws.." Rock started,"But, the Davids women are known to be light drinkers: they go completely nuts once they finish their third drink." Rock explained,chuckling.

"Is it really that bad?" Nami asked indifferently, no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever.

Rock laughed with mirth, a crooked grin on her face. "You should have seen her experience with champagne when she was thirteen!" He exclaimed, in a fit of laughter.

Sapphire blushed a deep scarlet, going stiff. "No! You can't tell them about that!" Sapphire exclaimed, speaking up.

Rock smirked evilly. "Oh come on; you were thirteen, you didn't know any better. I bet if I took down 4 glasses of champagne at that age I would teepee my own house as well." Rock said, chuckling.

"... You did what?" Nami asked, trying her best to not laugh.

Muffy however, could not hold in her amusement, and giggled, her cheeks pink. Griffin heard as well, and chuckled in amusement. Sapphire pouted, her face even more red; if that was even possible. "That's not funny guys! I didn't know what that stuff was!" She exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

Rock patted her back. "No worries Cuz, I'm sure that'll never happen again." He assured mockingly with a crooked grin.

Sapphire put him in a headlock of her own. "It better not! If I end up drunk for any of your partying reasons; you'll pay!" Sapphire threatened jokingly, a grin of her own on her face.

The door to the bar opened slowly once again, sending in a cold breeze. Marlin, the male farmer from earlier came in, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger. Sapphire released Rock, turning towards the male. Rock, Nami, Muffy, and Griffin also turned their attention to him. Rock cursed inwardly. 'Dang.. I hate it when this guy comes; he's such a grouch.' Rock thought.

He turned towards Sapphire, who was having yet another glaring contest with Marlin. 'And I know that Sapphire usually doesn't like grouches... I guess Nami is an exception though; since she isn't THAT grouchy..' Rock thought again, sweatdropping from the dirty looks the both were giving to each other.

Rock laughed nervously. "Marlin, this is my cousin, Sapphire. Sapphire, this is Marlin." Rock introduced awkwardly.

Sapphire sighed, softening her eyes. "Hello Marlin; you can stop glaring at me now... I've had more interesting glaring contests." Sapphire stated, making Marlin ticked.

Marlin just shrugged it off, giving a "Hmph!" as he made his way towards the counter.

"Griffin; I have the order of potatoes outside the bar, where to you want me to put them?" Marlin asked, pretending as if the glaring contest never happened.

Griffin sighed. "Thanks for the delivery Marlin. Just put them in the back as usual." Griffin stated.

Marlin nodded, heading outside to get the box. "Sorry about that, Sapphire.. Marlin isn't really a people person." Muffy said, an apologetic look on her face.

Sapphire shrugged. "It's okay; I didn't come here to make friends with every person I come by." Sapphire admitted.

Marlin entered the room again with the potatoes, packaged in a crate, and headed towards the back of the counter, setting them down on the floor. "Thanks again, Marlin."Griffin thanked.

Marlin nodded his head, heading to the other side of the counter, between you and nami. "I'll have a "Stone Oil"." Marlin said.

Griffin nodded, heading off to make the drink.

It was now silent in the bar, Nami delicately sipping her drink, Rock sweatdropping at the awkward situation, Muffy dropping a glass by accident, Sapphire playing with her empty glass while glaring at Marlin, and Marlin glaring back at her. Griffin came back, giving Marlin his drink.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" Marlin spat.

"I'm not drinking alcohol." Sapphire flatly responded.

There was an awkward silence between the five. "Where are your parents?"

"None of your business." Sapphire spat, clenching the glass in her hands enough to make it seem like it was about to break.

"So, what are you doing here, city slicker?" Marlin asked, saying the last part as if it were a disease.

"Getting away from the city life."

"So when are you going back?"

"When are you going to stop asking me questions?" Sapphire spat.

Marlin silenced, continuing with his drink. Sapphire sighed, setting her glass aside. "I think I'll go now; I still want to see some more of the village."

"I'll go with you, cuz!" Rock exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

With enthusiasm, he grabbed both of their jackets, handing Sapphire hers, and they walked out, saying goodbye to the group as they left. Once outside, Rock sighed in relief. "Geez, Sapphire.. You made Marlin seem half decent in there." Rock joked, smirking.

Sapphire laughed. "Whatever; that guy gets on my nerves.." Sapphire said.

Rock pulled on her sleeve. "Let's go see Lumina!" He exclaimed.

Sapphire smiled softly. "Okay."

--

"I'm so glad that you moved to the valley!" Lumina exclaimed, smiling.

Sapphire softly smiled. "Yeah.. Me too. I can teach you some techniques as well.." Sapphire said.

Lumina gawked. "You'd do that?" She asked.

Sapphire nodded. "I said I would, so why not?" she said.

"That's so kind of you!" Lumina said, hugging Sapphire, who didn't really know how to react from the sudden embrace.

Rock sweatdropped. 'Lumina doesn't know that Sapphire isn't a person that really likes hugs.. Oh well, she'll learn." Rock thought, grinning.

In the middle of Lumina's sudden excitement, an old butler and elderly woman entered the divine living room, both with smiles on their face.

"Oh Rock, it's just you." The elderly woman stated.

Rock sighed at the woman's response to seeing him, saying,"Hi Romana."

"Oh, and you might you be?" The lady asked, staring at Sapphire.

Sapphire gave a slight bow in respect to the elderly woman, saying,"I'm Sapphire Davids; I just moved here."

"Welcome, Ms. Davids." The butler said.

"Oh, please: Just Sapphire, Mr..??"

"I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm Sebastian, Romana's personal butler, at your service, Ms. Sapphire." Sebastian said, giving a bow.

Sapphire sweatdropped that he still called her "Ms.", but smiled anyway. "Hello Sebastian." She said.

"Oh!" Romana exclaimed. "You are THE Sapphire Davids? I heard you had retired from your career as a pianist prodigy." Romana stated.

Sapphire gave a solemn look. "That is true." She admitted.

Romana smiled. "It's an honor to have you here, Sapphire! I hope you and Lumina become quick friends."

Sapphire smiled, looking towards Lumina, who smiled back.

It was now getting dark, and Rock and Sapphire were on their way back towards the Inner Inn. "I hope you'll like staying here, Sapphire." Rock said with goofy grin.

Sapphire gave a small smile. "Maybe I will...It's peaceful here."

Rock looked ahead of him. "I hope that while you're here; you'll be like you used to be."

Sapphire turned towards Rock. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"...Before your parents got divorced...You were really social, and you were funny too." Rock explained.

Sapphire smirked. "I was funny LOOKIN?" she asked.

Rock chuckled. "You still have that humor... But you seem kinda..shy." Rock said, putting it in the best words he could.

Sapphire sighed. "Yeah.. I know." She said.

"What happened?" Rock asked.

Sapphire sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair. "It's complicated Rock; I just... I felt like everything was my fault."

"Sapphire.. It wasn't your fault." Rock said, a serious look on his face.

Sapphire turned away. "Yes it was.. Every argument they had revolved around me. "Sapphire should do this", "Sapphire should do that", "You don't really know what Sapphire wants" ..."Sapphire loves me more"... It made me feel horrible; because it was about me." Sapphire explained.

Rock frowned. "That was THEIR fault, not yours.. They should have thought about what you were thinking. .. What you wanted." Rock said.

Sapphire frowned. "It doesn't matter; Dad remarried anyway..."

They were now in front of the Inn. "You heading inside, Sapph?" Rock asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna... chill out here for a while."

Rock nodded. "Okay, don't wander off, it's "dangerous" at night." Rock teased, grinning.

Sapphire laughed. "I'm sure it is, Rock." she responded.

Rock chuckled, heading inside. Sapphire sighed, her fingers once again running through her hair. She leaned against the wall of the Inn, watching as snowflakes gently started to fall once again.

"Hmm.. You're new around here?" An old, gruff voice asked.

Sapphire looked up, to see a man in about his forties in front of her. His hair was black; slowly turning into a dark gray, and he was quite tan. He wore jean work-pants with black boots, and had a dark brown jacket on.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes; I'm Rocks cousin." She said.

The old man's eyebrows lifted, and he was probably thinking 'She is his cousin? They don't look alike...'

"The name's Takakura." The man said.

Sapphire smiled. "Hiya Taka." She said.

Takakura sweatdropped. "Erm.. Just my full name please." He said.

Sapphire closed her eyes, smirking. "Okay Taka, where do you live?" Sapphire asked.

Takakura sighed, understanding that his nickname to her was now "Taka".

"On the run down farm, up that path." He pointed towards the path.

Sapphire nodded. "You run a farm?" she asked.

Takakura shook his head. "My friend, the one that run that farm, passed away a couple months back." Takakura explained.

Sapphire frowned. "Oh.. I'm sorry." She said.

Takakura shook his head again. "Don't worry about it."

"So.. Is anyone going to take over?"

"Well, he has three kids living with their mother in the city.. I have already contacted them; and as soon as his middle child finishes college, they'll come here." Takakura explained.

"All three?" Sapphire asked.

"No, just the two elder ones, the youngest will still be in college."

Sapphire nodded, understanding. "Well, it's getting late, we should be heading our separate ways." Takakura pointed out.

Sapphire looked at the dark sky. "You're right.. " She said.

Takakura said a small "See you later" and started heading up the farm path.

"H-hey, Taka?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll come by and help you with your farm duties sometimes.. Until they come.. Is that okay?" she asked.

Takakura nodded. "It'd be a pleasure." He said, and with that, walked away.

Sapphire smiled, and headed inside the Inn.

--

It was busy inside the Inn; the current guests were waiting outside the lobby as Ruby was putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Oh hey! Sapph, come here!" Rock said, calling her over to the group of guests.

Sapphire gave a small smile, and headed towards the group. "Guys, this is my cousin, Sapphire." Rock introduced.

Nami gave an indifferent stare, since she already knew Sapphire. A pink haired girl squealed with delight, shaking Sapphire's hand vigorously. "Oh my Goddess! Rock told me ALL about you! I'm Popuri, nice to meet you!" Popuri exclaimed.

Sapphire sweatdropped, not used to somebody being in her face like that. She laughed a bit. "Nice to meet you too." She said.

The moment Sapphire and Rick looked each other in the eyes, they both gave weak smiles. "We... kind of met already." Rick said, with a sheepish smile.

"Y-Yeah.. At the bar yesterday.." Sapphire said, recalling him being humiliated by an intoxicated Karen.

"Please.. Don't mention about yesterday." Rick said, with a pleading look.

Sapphire laughed. "No problem, as long as you do so too."

The two were silent, but then quietly agreed, shaking hands.

"I'm Rick, by the way." Rick said.

Sapphire nodded.

Tim interrupted the group, by coming out. "Guys, time for dinner." Tim said.

Rock clapped his hands together. "All right!" he exclaimed.

--

"So, honey, how are you enjoying the country life? Made any friends?" Ruby asked.

I nodded. "Yeah.. I met a few people I like and a few that I don't really like.. But other than that; I think I'll have a great time here." I stated.

Tim smiled. "That's great to hear."

I gave a small smile. "So, Sapphie, whatcha gonna do while you're here?" Popuri piped.

I shrugged. "If you mean job-wise; I don't really know yet. But, you know that old farmer guy Takakura?"

"That old guy? What about him?" Rock asked.

"Well; before going inside, I talked to him for a bit. He told me about how he's preserving the farm until the inheritors come, so I offered to help him from time to time." I explained.

Rick smiled. "That's great, Sapphire. Working on a farm might help you get used to the country life faster." Rick said.

"How much money do you get from it?"

I sighed at Rock's question,'Typical of him..' I thought."I... offered it for free..." I muttered.

Rocks jaw dropped. "You're crazy! Working for free?! First you offer to help Lumina with her piano lessons, and now you're doing charity work for some run down farm. What else are you gonna do, be a maid for the Inner Inn?" Rock exclaimed.

I sweatdropped. "Well.."

Rock gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "Don't you care about, oh I dunno. .. Money? What are you gonna buy stuff with?" Rock asked.

It was my turn to give a heavy sigh again. "I brought my profits from the city with me..." I stated.

This is when everyone began to get interested. "..How much?" Rock quietly asked.

I bit my lip, hesitating. "...150,000 gold.." I mumbled.

Popuri's and Rick's jaw dropped, Tim and Ruby looked shocked, Nami's mouth parted a bit, and her eyes went wide. but not too shocked, and Rock practically had money signs in his eyes.

"Dang! That's a LOT of money!" Popuri exclaimed.

I sweatdropped. "I guess... but I won't use all that money for wanting purposes; only for things I need."

Rock frowned. "WHY?!" he asked.

I sighed. "Rock; what will I do when I run OUT of money? Go back to the city and ask for more?"

"Sure, if you can do that." Rock answered, with a dumb grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever... I'm done with dinner." I stated, pushing my empty plate away and standing up. "Thanks for the meal, Aunt Ruby." I said, smiling.

Ruby smiled. "Oh, no problem honey." She said.

I waved my goodbyes to the other guests and made my way towards the kitchen exit, until Tim stopped me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sapphire, hold on." Tim said.

I turned around. "Hmm?

"On the 25th, we're having a party here at the Inn to celebrate the Starry Night Festival. It'll give you a chance to get to know the villagers; just thought you should know." Tim stated.

I nodded. "Thanks Uncle Tim.." I said.

I sighed, walking up the stairs to my room.

'Starry Night Festival... Maybe it won't be too bad...'

Okay... So, now Sapphire has been introduced to a couple people in town; and found some things to do... What will happen during the Starry Night Party? Stay tuned to find out!

Oh, and thanks for reading, if you did :D


End file.
